The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, especially motor vehicles, having a mirror head with a housing in which an adjustable mirror pane is positioned and in which at least one light source is arranged which is located in an area behind a light window of the housing.
Exterior rearview mirrors are known which have a housing having at the back side a light window. In the housing of the mirror head a light bulb is provided which, for example, serves as a turn signal. The light emitted by the incandescent light bulb penetrates through the light window to the exterior and is visible to oncoming traffic.
It is an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned exterior mirror such that the light window, while being manufactured in a simple and inexpensive manner, can be reliably detected from the exterior when illuminated.